Talk:The Assault on Amaranthine
Burning the city is the better decision? When I reached this quest, I had an odd feeling like I was being set up to screw myself and should first consult this wiki before deciding which conversation options to pick. I hate doing that, but since Awakenings has so many bugs, and I didn't want to restart, it seemed the best option So, after reading the quest description, I'm a bit confused. Assume you have fully upgraded Vigil's Keep. In that situation, it sounds like you can save Amaranthine and your companions at Vigil's Keep can hold their own. The alternative is to destroy the city and save the keep. Since it sounds like the Keep can stand on its own, without you, then it makes sense to save the city. However, when you look at the approval scores, you get way more approval from you companions if you burn the city and return to the Keep. Is there something I'm not getting? Servius 18:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) frozen dead people these frozen dead people wont die and my companions keep atacking them how do i fix this ? --Epic cookies (talk) 17:30, July 2, 2010 (UTC) A little late for an answer now, but they don't affect the plot, and obviously don't affect your fighting effectiveness, unless you let them. The simple solution is to L1+R1, then just run to the next battle; the party will immediately forget the dead statue in favor of say... a raging ogre. The quest completion icon will still show, and the dead statue will even be there during Inn Attack; but if you attack the dead, it will be recognized and you can't open the Inn door unless you can get far enough away for combat to "end". Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 16:53, March 20, 2013 (UTC) The Vigil Keep still falls I have a strange problem with the Assault on Amaranthine quest too. I have purchased all upgrades (I only have the Bombs away quest unfinished due to some glitch), I have even earned the Enduring Vigil achievement. But when I decide to save the city, after completing the quest, the messenger still informs me, that the keep has fallen. Is there anything else I have to do to save the keep? I do not want to burn the city. :You can't save both the city and the keep, you can only minimalize damages by fully upgrading it and saving the city. (talk) 23:24, June 1, 2013 (UTC) DLC and this Quest There are serious issues why a Warden should not save Amaranthine especially if you are planning on doing DLC with your Warden. First of all it just is not as interesting as the keep. If you do it you may be a hero to the city but you will be a failure as a Warden and have failed in your duty to protect wardens and to your friends. If you plan on doing DLC you will lose access to the storage case in the keep where you might have stuff stashed that you might like to use in some of the other games. You can load an early one and use it but you will not be able to use the most current one and any current stuff you put in it will be lost to your warden. Keeping the Keep is the way to go. Sure the farmlands go to hell keeping the keep but who cares about that anyway. As it is, there is no really good reasons to save the city so let it burn. --Diosprometheus (talk) 23:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Future imports :Original title: So no matter what, if you save amaranthine than everyone left back at vigils keep are flagged as dead in future imports, even if vigil's keep is fully upgraded? well, yea. can anyone give me some info on this, please? this better not be true x0 I really would like to know that too. So if Anders is left at the keep, and flagged as dead, there be no Anders in DA II ? This is not good at all. Please someone confirm this.. I would mightly be pissed if I try to save the city only to find everybody else at the keep is dead unreasonably. :Anders and Nathaniel comes back, no matter what happened. Sometimes, if Bioware really wants to "revive" some characters, they will do regardless of your choices. --'D.' (talk · ) 18:31, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Can you save the City Guard in the gate? When rescuing the guards, can you protect the first City Guard from being killed by the child hatchling, or is the death scripted to always happen? No matter what I do (Lifeward or Arrow of Slaying won't arrive before it's over, and Holy Smite won't stop it; don't have Force Field, alas), I'm never fast enough. (talk) 23:00, August 29, 2016 (UTC)NewbieOneKenobi You can save him with Force Field if you're fast enough, but it's somewhat difficult to pull off. As far as I know, there is no other way. (talk) 07:41, July 7, 2017 (UTC)